


Just How Did I Get So Lucky?

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Seungyoon’s arms wrap around him as if he’s the most precious thing, his plump saccharine lips gliding flawlessly and yearningly over his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ A drabble. From me, to you. ❤  
> I hope reading this makes you SMILE.

 Image is NOT mine. CREDITS to [@dramatic_JW](https://twitter.com/dramatic_JW) (twitter). The original tweet is here: <https://twitter.com/dramatic_JW/status/734362460153483264>

 

_Kim Jinwoo is afraid, very afraid._

Terrified of ruining his own happiness, only because he still has moments when he still thinks he doesn't deserve any of this, that he doesn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as _Kang Seungyoon_ by his side.

Backstage, he reaches out and gingerly holds Seungyoon’s hand - his palm covered in sweat, lightly shaking. He doesn't know how to enumerate in words just how much Seungyoon means to him. He is his weakness and strength, _that one person he can’t ever lose,_ the one he wants and needs to keep in his life.

And if Seungyoon turns to him and asks him right then and there

**to _define_ the love he feels for him,**

_Jinwoo knows_ he would be

**at _a loss for words_ all over again.**

Just how can he describe a love so irrefutably strong and true? Proven with time and captured beautifully in the depths of his memories. Detailed out in vivid visions of future plans for two that he wanted most more than anything.

 

And _not just with anyone_.

**Only Seungyoon,**

and _no one else_.

 

Like their skin lightly brushing against each other under the sheets, _every single morning for the rest of their lives._ Hot summers spent with them pressed together despite the heat, because _they both knew one simply couldn’t bear to be even a millimeter apart from the other._ Coffee dates in autumn with a side of shared ‘ala mode’ apple pie - they would argue over the last bite but Seungyoon will always give in and feed it to him, settling instead on the hint of _sweet vanilla ice cream_ his lips can offer. **Quiet wintry evenings** of them lounging on the couch with Seungyoon languidly running his fingers through his hair and how Seungyoon’s bright smile would _keep him warm and at ease._ Love songs sung under the cherry blossoms in the springtime, accompanied by tenderly plucked guitar strings. Pancakes on quiet **Sunday mornings** with Seungyoon covered in flour, _his full lips tasting of cinnamon and maple syrup._

 

He was everything Jinwoo has ever wanted, and is everything he's ever needed. _Deep in his heart, Jinwoo had the answer._ **He was never lost, he was on his way.** Now he has found his place, and _it is here that he will stay for a lifetime._

Jinwoo knew just by the way Seungyoon’s fingers curled around his own that he was cherished just as much. He can feel it radiating through their intertwined fingers, _he can see it clearly in Seungyoon’s eyes_ as he brushes the hair out of his face and slowly leans in.

 

Jinwoo’s heart races as their lips meet and suddenly nothing mattered anymore. _He was falling all over again, feeling like he'd burst into flames at any given second._ Seungyoon’s arms wrap around him as if he’s the most precious thing, his plump saccharine lips gliding flawlessly and yearningly over his own.

 **Seungyoon is the one. _The only one._**  

Jinwoo’s body craves him, his heart desires him. _Every letter of Seungyoon’s name possesses him,_ he is marked down to the bone. **Jinwoo is full of him,** **his feelings are infinite** **.** Seungyoon is the sea and he is the shore, the two of them _colliding over and over_ \- making him unsteady, making him lose control.

Jinwoo's lips are freed and _he is left wanting._ Seungyoon’s gentle eyes look him over, _beholding him with a cherishing glance._  

 _“Jinwoo...”,_ Seungyoon murmurs affectionately. _"...I've got you."_

He nods in understanding, allowing Seungyoon to tilt his head and claim his lips once more. _His love is so powerful and Jinwoo doesn’t doubt his words._ Jinwoo’s lips curve into a smile wider than the sky, his words falling against Seungyoon’s insatiable lips as his heart swelled to thrice its size.

**_“Just how did I get so lucky?”_ **

 


End file.
